One Upon a December
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: Neveah is everything you would expect from a girl who is heaven backward. Sebastian/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Dancing bears,**_  
><em><strong>Painted wings,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Things I almost remember,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a song someone sings<strong>_  
><em><strong>Once upon a December.<strong>_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm.**_  
><em><strong>Horses prance through a silver storm.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Figures dancing gracefully<strong>_  
><em><strong>Across my memory...<strong>_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm.**_  
><em><strong>Horses prance through a silver storm.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Figures dancing gracefully<strong>_  
><em><strong>Across my memory...<strong>_

_**Far away, long ago,**_  
><em><strong>Glowing dim as an ember,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Things my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Used to know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Things it yearns to remember...<strong>_

_**And a song**_  
><em><strong>Someone sings<strong>_  
><em><strong>Once upon a December<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ciel was almost knocked over by a pale Finian with a girl in his arms, A girl that Ciel didn't recognize.<p>

Sebastian was about to push the tea cart out of the room but stopped when he hurried the heavy rapid footfalls, A blurry figure rushed past him, He let out a sigh and went to see why Finian was running around with a girl in his arms.

"Maylene!"Shouted Finian who barged into the maid's room like a demon hound was after him, Maylene jumped and spun around "Who is that,yes?"They maid asked startled as Finan placed the girl carfully onto the bed.

"I found her in the snow, She looks so pale"Finian said worried, The girl was knocked out a large bruise was forming on her right temple, She was wearing fine clothes and buckled shoes that had a high heel to them.

Even with the purplish bruise she was a beautiful woman, She had long crimson hair that had loose curls, Her face was a heart-shapped with high cheek bones with a light flecks of freckles, Her mouth was tillted into a frown.

Sebastan walked into the room and looked at the paled bruised girl "What is going on?"He asked Finian paled even more scared over what Sebastian might do to him "I found her in the snow near the entrance, Pluto was trying to keep her warm...But the snow"Finian said, Sebastian leaned over the girl.

She was alive but weak, very weak "Get her some new clothes, Warm bedding also"Sebastian ordered and they started to move getting the things he needed, The girl jolted up her blue eyes widened and she let out a fearful call "Gabriel!"She yelled and then she fell back onto the pillows knocked out again.

Frowning Sebastian placed a glove hand to the girls forehead, She had a fever..

* * *

><p>Ciel looked over at the girl who was moved from Maylenes room to one of the many guest rooms, It had been a whole day and the girl still hasn't moved.<p>

He crossed his arms and stared at the girl, She didn't look familiar but she was practically at his door, knocked out, in the snow. "Have you found anything on her?"He asked as he sensed Sebastian at the door.

"No, My lord"The butler replied, The girl let out a weak "Gabriel" And turned on her side showing Ciel a butterfly tattoo in between her shoulder blades its design was a harsh black tribal, Ciel leaned slightly forward in his chair to get a better look at the tattoo.

"Should I bring your tea in here?"Sebastian asked his master that seemed to be entranced over something on the girls back, "Yes"Ciel told him. Nodding Sebastian turned around "The girl will be awakening soon"He warned his master not wanting him to get a nasty surprise when the girl suddenly awoken.

* * *

><p>Bright light<p>

Warmth

Ringing..No My ears are ringing, I think I groaned and turned onto my back.

My head felt like someone bashed my head in, Ugh it was all Gabriel's fault.

I could feel someone beside me, I opened my eyes squinting as my eyes agusted to the light that was flooding my sight, "Sebastian draw the curtains closed"Ordered a blurr figure that was wear blue or black I couldn't tell, He looked like one of those old people that I had seen in a book that my mother had brought me.

"Yes young master."Replied another blurr, Why did those voices sound familiar yet so foreign? I thought about what I was doing last night and my mind was blank...Startled by this realization I shot up from my bed, "Oh"I wined as my poor head pounded hard, Two white blurry hands grasped my arms and pushed me back down.

"No need in getting up, Miss" He said I could only groan, My body felt like lead, and my head was practically splitting, Maybe it was the headach that was causing me to forget things, Figures dancing around wearing masks and laughing, A Ball?

No not the right word for it but that was sorta where I was last night..

My vision cleared up and I looked around, a boy no older than 13 was the one who I thought looked like a book character, He was wearing a eye patch over his eye and his other was a harsh blue that looked almost like mine, Mine where cold and harsh no matter what I tried, His looked softer.

The room was rich, Heck the boy looked rich as he sipped on his tea and stared at me, I winced as I found my throat to be unbarably dry "Here."A much older man said he was dressed as butler, I almost spit out my tea as I seemed to remember something.

Butler...

Light Butler.. no

Dark Butler...No not right

Dark, Dark, Dark...Black.

Black Butler, Why did I think about this? a black butler, I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, and I realized that I hadn't said anything and now that I was able to talk I might as well find out what happen.

The boy started before I could "What is your business with me?"He asked, My mind went blank but I had a feeling that I didn't really have any business with him "I don't have any business with you, I don't know you"I croaked as I sat up slowly this time and felt wonderful that I could do that with out getting sick.

The butler was very handsome, His eyes where a brownish red and his hair was long in the front but not in the back, I looked back over at the boy who looked well calm and cool. "Then what is your name?"He asked I frowned my eyebrows pulled up and I bit my lip, I couldn't remember my name so I just shook my head "I would rather not say"I stated

"Rather not or can not?"The butler asked I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes at him but didn't answer, I didn't lie no matter how hard I try I just can't lie, "Answer him", "Cannot, I don't remember..."I said blurting out the truth instead of a lying about it. The boy frowned "Sebastain, I will be eating in here as well"The boy said.

Sebastian the butler nodded "Of course young master."He said turning around and walking out of the room with a parcial bow to the boy, Why didn't the boy have parents? "What is your age?"The boy asked I pondered for a moment before answering "17 or 18"I said I knew that I normally didn't know my birthdate, That I remembered.

Now why can I remember the odd facts about myself, But questions like Name, where I was when I ended up..

"Why am I here?"I asked him, "My gardener found you by my entrance, You where laying in the snow my..dog was trying to keep you warm."the boy took a sip of his tea "You have been out since yesterday, You are lucky that he found you when he did" I shivered and pulled the covered closer to my stomach.

"Oh.." I said patheticly, What else was I going to say? I had no idea where I was "I am Ciel Phantomhive"He said the name braught alarms in my head, Not bad alarms just alarms

_Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby, lullaby. _

_The white dog is a good dog. _

_The disobedient black dog is a bad dog. _

_Lullaby, the sun sets._

_ Lullaby and goodnight._

_Black butler_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Sebastian_

The creepy Lullaby floated into my mind and I almost got what I was trying to figure out, "Nice to meet you...Eh I wish I knew my name"I said laughing a little to settle my awkwardness, Ciel seemed to be pondering something before he spoke "Neveah"He said I frowned it didn't seem to be my name.

"I think for now you should be called by a name, Girl although entertaining will not be suitable for more of my formal functions."Ciel said leaning back in his chair, I felt really weird now, I endded up on his doorstep practically on my death bed and I just couldn't have picked a normal middle class person?

"Neveah"I said the name rolled off my tongue and I knew that it was heaven backwards but I liked it, Maybe I should just relax even if I couldn't remember my name it didn't mean I shouldn't except a name. "I like it"I said Ciel nodded as Sebastian came in with a cart filled with two fancy plates with a bowl that when it was set in front of me.

I could see it to be a fancy soup, The butler said some fancy french words and set a spoon beside my bowl/plate and tea that was suppose to just go with the soup. I picked up my spoon and I could see a shiny scar on my wrist, a cat gave that to me when I tried to get it away from a dog that was curious about it's kittens.

Strange, I tasted the soup and smiled "This is delicious" I said Sebastian gave me a creepy smirk and bowed a little, I looked back down at the soup, I felt a tugg on my sheets and I looked up to Sebastian straightening them out, We ate in silence.

It was not a creepy silence but the kind that you really want to go away cause you know that it wasn't exactly a brand of silence you wanted, I jumped as I heard a crash echo through my room, "My apologize"Exclaimed Sebastian before going to find the cause of the racked "Probably my other servants"Ciel offered a explanation.

"Why isn't there other people?"I asked knowing that It would be rude of me to ask where his parents where, He seemed to understand my question cause he's mouth tightened in annoyance "It is only my servant and I".

"Sorry, I know that isn't my place"I said softly I pulled back a strand of my hair that was in my face, "Of course it isn't"He replied smoothly, I should feel irritated but I could see hurt and pain behind that one eye, "I shouldn't stay"I said as I tried to get up but fell back onto the bed, I looked down and saw myself in a long nightgown that to me looked horribly frumpy.

I glared at the floor as I tried again and this time I lasted maybe a few minutes before hitting the bed with a thump, "You shouldn't try to get up, Sleep"Said Sebastian who crepted up on me when I tried again. I felt his hands move to steady me and I sighed "I want to see outside please."I said I felt weak and winey but I knew it was just the oblivious part about me having a sore throat.

Sebastian helped me to the window his face blank, I could sense Ciel near me and when I turned to look at him, He was standing right next to me. I smiled and looked out of the window, it was December.

Snow coated the yard and the moonlight seem to make the snow glisten, The property was vast and pretty "Its wonderful"I said softly than I was steered back to the bed by Sebastian and helped into it. I stared at the wall as I tried to get my mind to work but yet it didn't..

"Oh! Ciel!"Called out a mans voice I looked over at Ciel who blanched "Lau what are you doing here?"He snapped at a tall man who smiled like a cat, He was wearing oriental clothes and the girl beside him looked like one of those chinese dolls "Oh now Ciel I just came to see the girl who landed on your doorstep."Lau said.

I looked horrible I knew it, I could feel the bruise on my temple and I hid it with my hair, "I am Neveah"I said to Lau who smiled "Such a wonderful name, Do you have a job perhaps?"He asked Ciel growled "My half-sister will not be working for you" He said irritably, I paled and Sebastian's face turned into a creepy smirk making his redish brown eyes sparkle.

Lau's eyes opened and he gapped at me, I shifted uncomfortably, Sebastian moved gracefuly over to me and helped me into a more stiff position " but I am sure the job would have been fun"I added to Ciel's sentance with a smile. Lau seemed to get over his shock enough to smile "Neveah Phantomhive will be living with me, Lau I expect you will respect her as you respect me."Stated Ciel getting up from his place at the side table nearist to the window.

Lau nodded "Of course"He said, "Sebastian take care of Neveah while Lau and I talk." Ciel ordered, Sebastian layed a gloved hand on his chest and bowed "Yes, My lord". I shivered why did he have to have such a creepy deep voice! "Lady Neveah does anything hurt?"Sebastian asked after I took a deep sip of my tea that was now cold, I loved cold sweet tea that my mama would make in the summer.

I frowned I knew I didn't live in England "My head, and cheek but that is because of the bruise, It will last for another week or two depending if the capillaries in the skin will absorb the blood at a normal pace." I said Sebastian looked oddly at me before nodding and pulling out a small vial of liquid, I reached out and took the small tube and took it in one gulp.

It tasted like rubbish but I soon felt my headache fade away into the back ground, I looked up at Sebastian who was fixing something in the back of the room, "Sebastian don't call me lady Neveah, even though Ciel was kind enough to adopt me...I think"I rubbed my cheek and moved my hair from the bruise " I am not a rich person"I finished Sebastian stared at me

"You are a Lady, Neveah no matter if you where born in rich or brought into it."He said I looked away from him "My master believes in something about you"He added before leaving the room all together, now a different silence took the room over one that was often used but hardly listened too.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A boy stood in the clearing of the Phantomhive estate his hands clenched and his warm gentle brown eyes glowed with annoyance "Of all the places they had to send her! It had to be in the dragons den!" He growled running a hand through his long blonde curls. _**

**_"You must leave now"Spoke his boss, The boy cocked his head to the side his hair moving to the side to show a long jagged scar on his back that ran down his back half way on both sides, "Oh Daemon, Please let me see her!"He said coyly looking at the other man who didn't looked pleased " Forget this girl, You can have your wings back if you just forget about her."Daemon said watching as the other boy loose all of his charms. _**

**_"I don't care"He shouted throwing his arms up, "You can't take her from me to be tainted with such filth!" Daemon shook his head "Then forgive me brother."_**

* * *

><p>I was finally outside Maylene was beside me helping me down the stairs, Apparently Sebastian told them to not leave me side, and of course they have been taking it to the whole other degree, I watched as Finian played with Pluto the 'dog', I shook my head the 'dog' wasn't a 'dog' at all but a demon hound that breathed fire.<p>

He was mostly in the form of a very naked man, with long grey silver hair, red eyes and sharp teeth. Pluto hated me or was scared of me apparently only Sebastian was able to get the 'dog' to listen but all I had to do was narrow my eye at the mutt and it would run off, I sat down and watched Finian throw a tree for the larger form of the 'dog' to catch it.

"It is fun to watch them yes?"Asked Maylene who was watching Finan with me, I nodded but didn't say anything else "I will bring you your tea, yes."Said Maylene before walking off, I sighed at least my bruise was fading apparently my estimation on how long my bruise would last was actually shorter. I laid a hand on my temple, the doctor aka Sebastian told me that It was my main reason that I was falling so much.

I could have told me that! Tomarrow will be the first day that I will be outside as Neveah Phantomhive, Maylene came over to me, the tea cup balanced carefully on the saucer and then she tripped, I leaned over to grab the saucer only spilling a little, Maylene fell on her face and then sat up "Oh Lady Neveah I am so sorry shall I make you another, yes?"She asked Me I shook my head.

"This one is enough Maylene"I said with a sigh, She blush and walked away. It was dull being a sick person,the only who who was partly dull was Ciel who was now doing paper work, He owns the whole Funtom Company that makes toys and food, He also does odd jobs for the Queen of England. I took a sipp of the tea, it was tangy and sorta like strawberries, "Oi! Lady Neveah!"Shouted Finian I forced myself not to flinch at the 'lady' part..

* * *

><p>Ciel leaned back in his chair that was turned to face the window that showed Neveah sitting in a chair talking with Finain who looked excited to be talking to her. Her hair was glaring off a brilliant red and it was up in a soft bun that Maylene had did apparently it was awkward for her to have Sebastian dress her, It was a very loud scream from Neveah the first day she had found out that Sebastian was going to help her dress.<p>

Ciel smirked "Are you sure you want to do this Master?"Asked Sebastian looking at his young master, Ciel nodded "Of course I do Sebastain, She needs a home." Sebastain smirked as well as he poured the tea and added two cubes of sugar just how Ciel liked his tea "I want you to make her into a lady, I don't need her reaching for any falling tea cups"Ciel added.

"Yes my lord.."

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat down at the table in front of me, He looked serious which made me squirm around "Here is your history"Sebastian said pushing a vanilla folder in front of her, Biting her lip she took the folder "No chewing on your lip"Sebastain said as he watched me look at the facts.<p>

"You are Neveah Phantomhive, 17, You where in America for most of your life, You mother that is now deceased, You knew about your father Vincent Phantomhive but did not know of his passing untill this year. "Sebastian leaned back and crossed his legs as he continued to tell me all I needed to know.

"When you heard about the fire that killed both Vincent and Rachel, Ciels mother, You rushed over here concerned about him."I frowned " A year to late"I muttered "Yes, A year to late"He repeated I nodded pushing through the papers to find a birth certificate. I smiled and ran a hand down the paper, "I need to thank Ciel"I said as Sebastian nodded "He wishes to see you as well"He said but made no move to get up.

I bit my lip, Sebastian's eyes narrowed and I stopped "Is there anything else?"I asked him, He nodded I watched as he quickly swiped his hand and knocked the sugar over, I reached out and he slapped my hand "Ouch"I said pulling my sore hand away from him "You as a lady of the household, Never pick up or attempt to get anything that falls, That is a servants job."He said.

"What if there are no servants around?"I snapped Sebastian narrowed his eyes and seemed to rise to the challenge "I will always be around"He told me than he picked up a tea cup and dropped it on the floor, I closed my eyes and winced as it hit the ground but didn't move to pick it up "Good, Sit up straight and always keep eye contact"He said I did as he said.

I looked him right in the eyes, I felt a tug and my heart but I kept on looking him right in the eyes "Like this Sebastian?"I asked him, He didn't answer for a moment before he broke eye contact and stood "Yes, just not so harshly."He said I frowned "There is no other way"I said "Harsh or harsher" Sebastian chuckled.

I stood up and carefully bent down not caring about my dress getting wet and picked up the shards of the glass "You know these could be used in a mosaic"I said as he knelt down I guess I grabbed the glass too hard cause I felt the glass enter my skin but I didn't even fell the pain , I looked at my thumb and stared at the blood that was bubbling to the surface. Before I thought about it I placed the bleeding thumb in my mouth, Sebastian stared at me as I sucked on my thumb.

The metallic taste filled my mouth and I started to salivate more and then I licked up the wound, And I was amazed to watch it close up and leave a small scar, "Are you alright Lady Neveah?"Asked Baldroy his cigarette dangling from his mouth as he leaned on the door frame. I stood up brushing of my dress "Oh yes Mr. Baldroy"I said feeling my cheeks heat up on there own.

I didn't look at Sebastian for some reason I couldn't, "Bard please Lady Neveah"He said gruffly, I smiled "Than call me Neveah, I am nothing more than common clay"I told him, He nodded "Sure, Ciel is wondering what is taking so long."He told Sebastian I bowed my head and walked out of the room, I could hear boot's on the carpet "I am sure I can find my own way to Ciel's office, Bard"I told him, He smirked down at me "Nah, You are quiet a refreshing character here"He said I smiled.

Than it hit me "Your American?"I asked him, He nodded "Yes, I heard that you where living in America"He said I nodded carful to not stutter "I stayed around Louisiana" I said I knew that area, really well, was it because I live there? I came up empty in that search, "I was never in the south"Bard said I shrugged my shoulder only to get a tapp on both of them "A lady never shrug her shoulders."Sebastian said in my ear making me jump.

"Wear a bell!"I shouted turning around to look at the creepy grinning Butler, My eye started to twitch "That is not funny! I could have fallen!"I shouted Sebastian leaned back "I am sure Baldroy would have caught you.", Bard nodded "Of course"He assured me I rolled my eyes and did a perfect about turn by placing my foot behind my other and pivoting on the opposite foot.

My skirt flared out and hit the men on the ankles before I gracefully walked off, Hey I was getting good at this! I smiled as I tapped on Ciel's office door "Come in." I walked in and clasped my hands in front of me and held my head high "You wanted to see me Ciel?"I asked. He looked me over and then he saw the dark stains on my skirt "Your wet."He told me I nodded "A accident, It won't happen again"I stated directly taking Sebastian's advice and looking Ciel in the eye.

I walked over trying not to loose my balance that was now precariously on the edge "I see you are feeling better." I smiled "I see you're finally relaxing"I countered, Ciel smirked "At least you think so."He said I did a little dance in my mind I was amusing him.I sat down and brought my legs to cross on the side of my body and I place my hands in my lapp, My head was still high and my back was as straight as a board.

"I see Sebastian has been working on you."Ciel said I nodded "He has given me a few pointers"I said offhandedly "I was raised to be a Phantomhive lady"I joked Ciel's smirk widened, I heard Sebastian walk in with two cups filled with steamy tea, I frowned as I watched him place mine in front of me and then drop Ciel's onto the floor, Ciel clentched his jaw and his hands tightened on his arm rests.

"Well are you going to stand there like a bumbling bafooon, Pick up that shattered cup and blot that rug."I ordered Sebastian with a firm and harsh voice, "Yes, My lady"Sebastian said grinning as he bowed and started to pick up the mess, I kept my eyes on Ciel who seemed to be waiting for something... oh! "Forgive me, I would wish he would not be so incompetent, Hard to find good help these days."I stated Ciel covered his hand to muffled his chuckle.

I reached out for my cup when I got pinched on my leg, I kicked my leg out and caught Sebastian in the side, surprising the butler enough to pause his work, I took a sip of tea letting it scald my tongue at least I managed to feel that, " You have passed my test for tomorrow, Now I will ask that you do not get into to much detail about your stay in America" Ciel told me as Sebastian laid a tea cup down in front of him I smiled "of course, Is Lady Elizabeth going to be there?"I asked him.

He scowled "Yes, unfortunately she wishes to be by my side"He said I smiled "At least she wants too."I told him, Ciel seemed to pause before nodding "You will have to stay here when I go out when I am requested to solve a crime by the queen"He said my head snapped up "Why can I not go with you Ciel?"I asked him. "It is too dangerous for you to be with me"He answered, My hands that where primly folded in my lap clenched "I know how to fire a weapon, And I know how to take care of myself"I answered

Ciel frowned "We will see."He told me, I looked over to the window that held the sun setting "Lau seems to be taken with you."Ciel said I almost shrugged but stopped myself and actually said something "It would seem."I said.

For a few more hours it went on like that, Sebastian hitting my shoulders or tapping my chin when it would droop or pinching me when I would react to him dropping something, I wanted to strangle the butler. When I got out of there I practically raced to my room and yanked off the still wet dress and find the most lightest one in there, Everything had ruffles and bows!

"Ugh!"I said as I found a pink one that screamed to be put into the fire, in the far back I found the holy grail of dresses, Smirking I took the first one off of the hanger, It was a dark red and it had a pair of pants with it instead of the skirt that Sebastian had laid out for me, I tugged on the pants and went to pull on the dress shirt when I saw a black burr in the mirror, I walked backwards until I could see a butterfly on my back, It was harshly inked and it was in a tribal design.

I reached back and touched the ink, I took in a deep breath ' _Forgive me father for I cannot see her tainted by such filth' _I turned around bracing my body onto the vanity, I covered my mouth forcing back tears. I don't know what happen to me...Closing my eyes I calmed down enough to pull back from the vanity and yanked on the dress shirt and tucking the shirt that was sorta frilly with its buttons and frills into the pants, I pulled on the red vest and, Then I yanked on a pair of riding boots.

I pulled my hair out of the bun and swung my head around letting my curls fall into my face and down my back in long spirals in of dark red, I smiled at myself before leaving my room and going down into the kitchen where Bard was trying to make a pot of noodles, "Do you need any help?"I asked him, He jumped almost sending the boiling water into the air, He turned around "No!"He said " Cooking is like an art you know, What could you know of art."He scoffed

I grinned "Ah, you might want to add some oil"I said as I sat on the table, Bard scoffed and placed the oil in and then the noodles "So what is for dinner?"I asked him crossing my legs up on my knee and resting my elbow on my knee and then rested my chin on my hand, "What Sebastian wants...I think its fish."He said rubbing his neck, I shrugged half expecting Sebastian to hit my shoulders while repeating '_Ladies do not shrugg'_

"We have a problem...Ah Lady Neveah!" exclaimed Maylene who came into the kitchen exasperated, my eyes widened "Yes Maylene?"I asked She seemed to shrink "I erm..Its nothing"She said my eyebrow rose as I watched her panic, I was very amused but whatever it was it couldn't wait because of Sebastian I hopped down from the table and I stretched "What is it really?"I asked with a grin.

"Pluto is loose!"She squeaked, "Alright lets get the hound"I said as I walked past Maylene, "Well?"I shouted down the hall, They ran to catch up with me. Pluto was running towards us at full blast, I narrowed my eyes at the human form of the hound and it dropped on the ground and let out a wine "Oh well that was easy"I said rubbing my neck not watching Pluto who launched himself at me.

I suddenly found myself beneath a naked man that was licking my face, I felt my cheeks heat up and then I pushed him off of me "Yuck! Get away Pluto!"I yelled as the Hound went to launch himself again, I broke into a run as pluto chased me "Help!"I yelled as everyone tried to distract the 'dog'. Suddenly I found myself knocking into a soild warm object and hitting the ground with Pluto on top of me "Oh my forbidden love!"I heard Maylene said as I looked into crimson/brown eyes.

"Nuah!"Pluto said hugging onto me and Sebastian making me press up against the butler, This up close I noticed that Sebastian was perfect, His skin had no blemishes at all and he smelled like nothing I have every smelled, It wasn't bad but very good. I growled as I placed my hands on either side of Sebastian's head which made my face get closer to his "Such a odd position yes?"I asked him copying Maylene, I winked as I braced my self before I used my legs to pull Pluto off of us "Pluto get away!"I growled and the 'dog' wimppered and went away.

I rolled off of Sebastian and sat up, I looked over the yard and my mouth popped open there was scorch marks on the ground, Trees and bushes where pulled up, and there was tracks from my riding boots and Pluto, Also there was tons of gardening tools everywhere. Maylene stood there her nose bleeding, Bards Cigarette was bent and not even lit anymore, Finian was comforting Pluto. Sebastian sat up and sighed "Idiots"He muttered under his breath and then stood up in one smooth move, He held out his hand and I took it, I felt a surge of power and I looked up at him, He did not looked please.

"I leave you three alone for a few minutes and you ruin Master Ciels estate."He shook his head I bit my lip and got hit on the arm "Yeah yeah ladies don't bite there lips."I hissed rolling my eyes thankful that I was wearing pants when Pluto tackled me into him, "Sorry Sebastian!"Said the three as the ducked there heads "I am sorry too, Pluto was after me.."I said looking down. "Come dinner is ready" He stated to me, I frowned I should have at least gotten reprimanded.

I fallowed Sebastian into the house as the others picked up the yard, I walked beside him and then I paused "Oh!"I jumped and ran into the kitchen where the noodles was now a fire "Sebastian!"I yelled as I grabbed some water and splashed it on the flames that was making me hot in my clothes. I looked around for anything else "God damn it, Sebastian!"I yelled as I yanked off the table cloth and started to beat the fire down, Suddenly I was yanked away and the fire was out and I was pressed into someone's chest.

I grasped hold of his vest and tried to catch my breath, He placed a hand on my back "Thank you Sebastian"I said looking up at him, He was annoyed I could tell, I turned my head and saw the stove that was now ruin, my stomach sank "Sorry, I should have remembered the stove"I whispered looking at his tie that was perfectly set. "Its normal"Sebastian said "Tomarrow I will just have to buy a new stove"He said, I nodded pulling away from Sebastian and walking out of the door and into the room where Ciel and I had tea.

"Your late"Ciel said I looked up and nodded "Problems"I said as I sat down at the table no so graceful this time but at the moment I could care less, Ciel's eyebrow rose but he made no attempts to make me explain "Why are you wearing pants?"He asked I looked up "Cause I want to"I said as Sebastian came in with the cart of food, My stomach growl and I was thankful for a good meal.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat on the roof staring at the moon, He could have let Neveah burn...He didn't, Sebastian frowned She was more trouble to him than his master.<p>

Neveah soul was too pure...He slid into her room.

Her red hair was fanned out around her and she seemed to be having a bad dream, When she turned around Sebastian saw what had made Ciel stare, It wasn't a normal tattoo.

Sebastian's hand clenched as his other reached out to trace the butterfly _' Forgive me father but I cannot see her tainted by such filth'_, a last prayer etched into her skin. This mark explain a lot and also complicated things more, Neveah moaned "Gabriel" and turned on her back her eyebrow knitted and she seemed to be in a deep nightmare "No...accident...hurting..." Neveah mumbled

Sebastian went to leave the room "Murder..." With one last look Sebastain left her room in search for Ciel who was have his usual fitful dreams as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day, I was going to get out of the house for a small party in Celabration for the holidays, I went over to my closet and looked over the dresses, "Your not going to get away with trousers and vests, Lady Neveah"Sebastian said making me jump. "How many time do I have to say wear a bell!"I said rolling my eyes at him, He looked impeccable as usual, He smirked "I am not a cat."He answered before pushing me to sit down on the bed.

I crossed my arms over my chest thankful that I still had my night clothes on, "This one should do"He said pulling out that pink frilly one that needed to burn, It still needed to burn "Oh no way, Sebastain!"I said "It looks like an over grown toddler dress!"I stood up and pushed Sebastian and that awful dress out of my way "Nope, nope, nope, nope ,nope" I said as I flicked through the dresses "Yuck!"I said as I found a neon orange one, That one I threw out of the closet.

Soon I found a nice floor length dress with Navy, White and Black in the dress, It was a scoop neck where there was elaborte beading, I pulled out out the the closet and laid it on to the bed,I smiled as I felt the nice fabric "You can leave me Sebastian."I said "I shall be by the door."He told me, I felt a tingle of a feeling I could quite place, I didn't want him to see my tattoo.

Something about that tattoo wasn't right it was scared by something more than a simple ink, I made sure to tighten my corset before I found that I couldn't get it tight enough "Dang it."I mutter as I fought to get it tight around my waist, frowning I slipped into my petticoat and bit the bullet so to speak "Sebastian I need your help"I said.

Sebastian walked in with that mocking smirk "Oh stop it, Tigten my corset for me."I growled.

* * *

><p>Ciel stood there waiting on Neveah, His eyes where on the top of the stairs as he waited, Sebastian told him that she would be ready by now unless he... No Sebastian wouldn't do that. He cleared his thoughts as he saw the demonic Butler come down before a woman stepped out, Her hair was done up to look like cascading river of red, Her blue eyes where softened by the make-up, She had a light blush on her cheeks and her lips had a natural color to them, She was wearing a Navy choker with a black jewel in the center.<p>

Her dress had a white underneath with and over lay of Black and Navy, It was so long that it covered her shoes, and she had pure white elbow high gloves "Well?"She asked with a small smile, Ciel nodded Neveah walked down carefully her gloved hand was on the banister as she walked down. Ciel offered his arm as she smiled and took it, and they left for the party.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Daemon looked at the shining mansion alive with humans in all sorts of emotions, He looked up at the sky "Forgive me Father"He muttered...<em>**

* * *

><p>It was a sea of people, and I felt a little overwhelmed by the people coming up to me and greeting me, Right now I was with Lizzie and her maid while Sebasatian and Ciel ran off somewhere " There are so many people"I said Lizzie nodded "Yes, I love it... What are you going to get your brother for Christmas?"She asked I looked over at the blonde and I noticed a hint of worry, "Nothing as good as what you could get him Lizzie"I assured her.<p>

She smiled "I bet you are going to find something so easily too! Oh I just wish I could ,He is so hard to buy for."She rocked back and forth and I suddenly wished I could have half of her energy, "He will enjoy anything you get him."I told her, Lizzie looked even more happier cause she pulled me into hug "Oh Thank you Lady Neveah!" I patted the girls shoulder and pulled away "Neveah please Lizzie"I said She nodded "Of course"She said brightly, I wondered if Sebastian got the new stove? .

Someone caught my eye, and every thought of Sebastian left me. A man...

He had long raven hair that was elegantly tied by a single red cord, He was wearing all black and in this sea of color looked like an ink stain, A very beautiful one, He looked at me and his eyes shook me a deep violet, My heart raced as he came closer to me. At first I thought he was just going to walk by me but when he got closer I knew it me he wanted.

Lizzie was saying something but I couldn't catch what she was saying, How could I? This man in front of me was as beautiful as an Angel "Lady Neveah Phantomhive."The man addressed me, Lizzie fell silent as she noticed also how catching he was "Yes?"I asked my voice bowed his hand out stretched to me "May I have this dance?"He asked his voice was deep but mesmerizing, "You may"I said my glove hand slipped into his black one.

He puled me into the dance floor and he pulled me into his chest, He twirled me around the dance floor and I couldn't help but stare at the man.

* * *

><p>"Who is that dancing with Neveah?"Ciel asked his fiance, Who was blushing at the man and was just as entranced over him "I don't know Ciel"She replied, Then Ciel turned to his butler that was staring at the man too, For a moment he almost thought that Sebastian was entranced of the man like most of the women in the area. Then he saw the red in the Butlers eyes and the clenched hands, Ciel smirked now this was interesting...<p>

* * *

><p>"My lady I do think we are drawing a crowd"He said to me I laughed "Yes we are"I said, His smiled too his eyes closing and his head cocked to one side, My breath left me for a moment, My back started to itch really bad it made me wiggle a little "Are you alright Lady Phantionhive"He asked he his beautiful eyes opened and he looked down at me.<p>

I nodded "I am fine, Neveah please."I said carefully selecting my words not wanting to seem like a improper lady, "Call me Daemon."He said giving me a wink, I pushed down the giggle that threatened to spill over, "Daemon"I said softly "Yes Neveah?"He replied, I blushed. He hand that was on the small of my back rose a little and I shivered as we got closer together "I can see why he is obsessed with you" He muttered out loud I looked up at him "Who?"I asked His pupils dilated and he looked shocked for a moment ,a brief flash before he got his composure back.

"That man over there"He gestured to a man who was not as beautiful as him, "I don't know him."I said softly as the song ended, For a moment I though he was going to walk away but he took my hand "Shall we go somewhere more private?"He asked I nodded He guided me through the dancers and the people.

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes narrowed at the man who was pulling Neveah away, Why was she fallowing him like a puppy? Than he heard Lizzie sigh "So romantic"She sighed, A flare of jealousy hit the young Master and he stepped in front of Lizzie "May I have this dance?"He asked her, Lizzie snapped out of it "Yes Ciel!"She cried pulling him into a hug.<p>

Sebastian's eyes glowed a faint red as he tried to not fallow Neveah and that_ man._..

* * *

><p>Daemon led me away from everyone except a few people that was standing outside in a garden that was covered in snow, I kept looking up at Daemon who looked calm and pleasant, he looked down at me and our eyes met, My heart thudded painfully against my chest and I was thankful that I was wearing gloves because my palms is sweating.<p>

We where surrounded by snow covered bushes probably a rose garden for spring, I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was surrounded by roses, Blood red roses and it was a spring morning instead of night, "Forgive me for changing the scenery."Stated Daemon who was now standing behind me, I turned around at a vicious slow pace, It was like I was wading through water instead of air.

He stood there at ease ,a rose in his hand ,and he brought it to his nose to inhaled the sent "I always hated Winter, Demon months."He stated, I felt slightly panicked "What did you do to me?"I asked him, Daemon let out a humorless laugh "I would think you would be famiar with a dream state Neveah."He said I frowned "I know dreams but this is not a dream."I said, Daemon looked up from the rose and cocked his head to the side "Is it?"He asked me.

I felt a cold chill go through me..

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked around, He could hear a vibration of something very familiar, He stood there watching as his master danced around with Lizzie, He couldn't stand it anymore he had to find Neveah.<p>

She was becoming a problem..

* * *

><p>"You always where so sweet, and truthful...Don't you ever wonder why you can't lie?"Daemon asked me he was able to move around without the same trouble as me, My heart was now pacing for another reason, I flinched as I felt his fingers on my tattoo " <em> Forgive me father but I cannot see her tainted by such filth,<em> Sounds like him"Daemon drawled, He didn't sound like him or it, His voice was to deep "You can hear it too?"I asked almost meekly.

Daemon stepped in front of me and nodded "I can hear it, Actually it is strong enough even a human could hear it." I tensed why was I surprised that he wasn't human this man has placed me in a dream! "Wait...When was I in a dream state?"I asked him, Daemon smiled again but this time it didn't have the same effect it had on me before. "Always have been, Since you where two years of age..".

I couldn't remember anything...

Could that be a reason?

"Ah yes that is right, They separated those memories not wanting you to get any ideas or lord forbid suicide...I think you have sinned enough"Daemon said in amusement. My heart froze over "What did I do?"I asked him ,He waved his hand as if brushing away a nat "Nothing real bad an accident really.. a very ironic one". He tucked a strand of hair behind me ear "Unfortunately I will have to cut this short, Your_ destiny _is getting closer,"He said like it was some joke that I couldn't possibly get without being there.

His thumb glided back and forth over my cheek, And he seemed to be thinking hard about something " I cannot protect you, If I could, I would..." I tried to move my head away but it was like going through water, He smiled again, Eyes closed, head cocked to the side. "Now Neveah, I am not the one you have to fear."He said then he opened his eyes and he looked down at me "Forgive me, this will hurt"He said my eyes widened as I tried to move but it was so hard, He grabbed my hand, I yanked and pulled to escape.

His eyes glowed a light violet as he pulled off my glove and laid the rose in my palm, He circled my fingers around the rose stem until the thorns where inbeded tightly into my skin. My blood was sliding down my arm and onto the ground and the dress. I could feel my tears as I still tired to get away "You will be sealed to someone who will be able to protect you, You will know when you have met your protector."Daemon said as he let go of my hand and I started to fall when I landed on the ground Daemon knelt down by my side.

He brushed a stray tear from my cheek and brought it to his mouth "Still pure"He muttered "Goodbye Neveah Phantomhive, We will be in touch."He said standing up and giving me a nod before disappearing in a swirl of rose petals. I laid there the light was so bright, I closed my eyes...

* * *

><p>Sebastian found Neveah in the snow in a ring of rose bushes, Her eye where closed and her cheeks where stained with tears, Sebastian knelt beside her and looked her over, He didn't see any signs that she had been forced into anything He noticed in her hand was a single pure black feather...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I awoke in my bed with a feather on my dresser, I was still in my dress except for my shoes, When I took off my gloves thats when I noticed that on my palm was another tattoo, I was scared to touch it, It was a Rose and in the center was lines that was in a form of a pentagram. I reached out with my other hand and placed my hand on it, The crimson ink was raised but there was no voice.

I looked at the solid black featherr...

* * *

><p>Since that day I have been keeping my hands covered and my eyes open, I remembered him...Daemon like it was yesterday. I didn't get any answers but I have been remembering more about myself, That apparently was false memories... a dream.<p>

Why I was in a dream was never answered, I had tons of questions for that stupid man or thing. Whatever you would call a person with super strength and super natural powers..oh yeah it had a name, it was call Sebastian Michaelis**, **He was weird and I had my suspisions that he is like Daemon.

How can a normal man catch a bullet with his bare hands or lift a stove on his own! Yeah Nobody I know, I have tried to find a way to ask Ciel but it never happens. I watched as the scenery changed to long green valleys and a river that ran close to some of the road "So we are promotion new floodgates for the river?"I asked Ciel, He nodded "We will take a boat ride also, Lady Elizabeth will ride in my boat and you will ride in another with a suitor that wishes to make himself known."

I coked on my own spit, I coughed and sputtered until someone reached out and patted my back "Suitor!"I yelled Ciel nodded with a smirk "You should be getting married soon Neveah, Your 17 and not any younger."He replied this was going to be amusing, He wondered if his butler was going to react the same as when they attended the ball.

He had been plaining this along with the rebuilding of the Floodgates, of course he couldn't do it under Sebastian's watchful gaze, But when he got a letter from a Sir Derek Gray requesting the honor of becoming a suitor, since his father and hers were not alive, so on some silly terms Ciel had to decided whether or not to allow Sir Grey a chance at becoming a suitor.

Not that he thought Sir Grey would have any chance with Neveah, The man was too shy and not all that good looking. He watched, amused, as I started to blab "I am not some cattle... I don't care how charming..."It was only some of the things that I was say and he would only become even more amused, sick twisted little bastard. I huffed crossing my arms and turning my head to see Sebastian giving me that creepy amused look "Ugh"I said trying to scoot as far as I could away from the butler.

My eyesight kept on moving over to Sebastian who was sitting there calmly, It was awful, I was probably the only girl in creation who was always checking out her butler...That was it I had to get herself a butler so I didn't have to deal with my eyes wandering to Sebastian's perfect round butt, I cleared my throat my cheeks burned "Now that we have your little rant out of the matter."Ciel sat up straighter "This man's name, Who I am apparently selling you too. "My cheeks burned more " Is Sir, Derek Grey, He was in attandance at the Holiday Ball."

My stomach sank, could Daemon be using a false Identity? I looked down at my hands to cover my widened eyes and my lip that was in-between my teeth getting bit on, Sebastian eyes narrowed also in the same suspicion as me, If Daemon would be there than what would he do now! He did tell me that he would be in touch with me, That was months ago, The thick lace white gloves only show a crimson blob and I learned to keep my hands carefully folded.

My heart was racing "Please tell me Ciel..."I looked up at Ciel "Does this, Sir Grey, have black hair and violet eyes?"I asked him, Ciel shrugged "I have no idea, He sent me a letter and I agreed"He told me, I nodded.

Ciel carefully watched his butler who seemed to be unfazed by the suitor, could he possibly know about his plan?

* * *

><p>I sat beside Lizzie as we went down the river, Aparently we where supose to show how safe it was, I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes, I let out a sigh as I heard the river flowing and a few birds singing there songs...<p>

_I was in a carriage that was moving on its own and I was steering it around, I was smiling and laughing, a girl beside me around my age let out a snort "Gabriel, kiss my ass buddy"She said She had short brown hair and a tan complexion, She had deep dark eyes. She was my best friend, "Now play nice you too."I stated as I looked in my rear view mirror to see Gabriel grinning, He brown eyes where always reflected his gentle and kind personality, His curly blonde hair was pulled back. _

_Suddenly his eyes widened and The girl screamed "No!"Gabriel shouted as We flew into a lake. _

"Neveah, Wake up"I was being shake and I sat up my eyes wide as I stared at Lizze and Ciel who was sitting up from his position on the bottom of the boat " Oh sorry"I said as I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Young master, We are almost there.."Exclaimed Sebastian who was pushing us along, I just noticed that his eyes in the sun light where brighter and more red than brown.

I looked over at the other boat filled with supplies and the servants, It was so pretty here, Maybe I could build a small house here...

* * *

><p>I stood beside Ciel, My hands clasped and my head high like a lady, " This area had been paugled by floods for a long time." We where on the floodgate and I was very nervous being so close to the edge without being able to hold on to anything "I am delighted to add the addition of a new floodgate on the Phantomhive lands."<p>

I forced my eyes not to widen I had no idea that this was all Phantomhive land, Ciel had memorized the speech and I was very glad that I didn't have to do any of that "Thanks to your suport, I intend to fully commit myself to the difficult task of flood control."

I saw Maylene, Finian, and Bard nod, My eyes scanned the crowd, it was mostly females gushing over Ciels voice and it made me angry, Those women have no right to look at Ciel that way, Most of the guys where irritated over the girls behavior.

"As our family before us has for generations"Ciel finished the speech and he bowed, While I curtsied the best I could. Everyone clapped and I smiled at the crowd of people nervous over meeting the suitor, as Me and Ciel walked away from the floodgate and we where talking with the guests who where congraduating us on our dedication.

A carriage pulled up the driver was an old chinese man with a long braid down his back, My smile widened as I knew who it was in the carriage "Lau"I greeting him and his bodyguard, Ran-Mao, a woman who looked like a china doll, She always hanged all over Lau mostly because he wanted her too.

"Hello Lady Neveah"Said Lau bowing his head I smiled "Neveah as I said before to you I am nothing more than just common clay." Lau smiled "Ah of course"He said I watched as he set up something up, My curoiosty grew until I saw a couple chating saying snarkly comments about Ciel, I smirked as Ciel came up.

I walked away even if my curiosity was pushing me to find out what was going on. I smiled as I saw Sebastian guide him into Lizzies running embrace "Ciel, Ciel Ciel,Look at this!" She saw me and yanked me over too. "Look Neveah!"She said waving a newspaper around.

Than she unfolded the paper and slapped it into Ciels face, that was a comical sight, "Come on, Elizabeth, I can't see it like this!"He stated, I laughed lighty into my glove as I stood beside Sebastian who looked bored, Lizzie pulled away and pointed to a small photo of a white colored deer" It's a deer."She stated I nodded "Deer?"Ciel asked his arm raised to protect him if Lizzie attacked him again.

My eyebrow rose, What is so special about a deer except its loss of color "There's an ever so rare and elusive deer on a hill right near here!"Lizze exclaimed happily "Ever so rare?"I asked just as Ciel did, I was confused as empressesd by Ciels handling of Lizzies optimisticness.

"it's a white stag that brings happiness!" "I have never heard of it.."Ciel said of course Sebastian knew of it, "According to legend, The rare white stag has traditionally been considered a messenger of the netherworld." I looked up at Sebastian with amazement. "Those who receive his message are supposedly blessed with good fortune."

Wow now that sounded like a stag I needed! "Yes! You know everything, Sebastian!" Gushed Lizzie her bright green eyes sparkling with excitement, Sebastian place a hand on his chest and bowed a little "Thank you, My lady"He said I glared at him.

He never does that with me, I crossed my arms and Ciel looked equally displeased "Show off" I muttered " That's just a fairy tale."Ciel stated. Lizzie looked hurt "No, Its true! There are witnessess!"She stated trying to defend a legend. Sebastian was frowning and then his mouth curled into a smile and then his red eyes shined with something that made me want to go back to Lau and have to watch him move Ran-Mao around like a doll... a very sexy doll.

"Let's go look for it, Ciel, Can't we?"Lizzie asked as Ciel folded up the paper, "No, I am busy."Ciel persisted handing the paper back only to see that Lizzie was starting to cry, This was what Sebastian was smiling about, a little twisted really but I had to admit Lizzie does know how to make Ciel do anything.

"You're So mean!"She wined and then she turned around to face the now staring crowd, and start to cry her eyes out, I forced back a laugh and a smile as I looked down at the ground "Elizabeth!"Ciel said his eye was wide in shock and his hands moved up and down like he was trying to comfort her.

"Well, I never. He's making his Fiance cry!"Said an amused Man who looked more like a moron in a clown suit than an actually respectable man. Ciel stopped hearing another man that was closer to us "They say they're engaged, but I suppose they're just playing house." A Woman also has her say "I wonder if that means my niece still had a chance?"

I moved closer to Lizze patting her back "At least his sister knows how to comfort her." My eye twitched as I watched Ciel sigh "I wonder if she is engaged yet" Oh heck no! Before I could say anything else I heard Ciel "Sebastian, Prepare a boat".

"Certainly."He replied "Lady Elizabeth, I'd like to go inspect another floodgate downstream. Would you favor me with your company on the river."He said bowing his hand outstretched. I smiled he was such a smooth talker when he wanted too, He continued "I'm told that the elusive white stang lives on this land."I rolled my eyes, Sebastian told us that just a few seconds ago.

Such a show off " Have you heard of it?"He asked Lizzie took his hand smiling her cheek surprisingly dry for someone crying her eyes out "Yes, of course! i'd love to come with you."She said smiling, Everyone clapped like they where watching a live play. I sighed as they walked away, now that was amusing...

* * *

><p>I didn't know which was more scary, Lizzie searching for dresses or the man selling the dresses, He had a five o'clock shadow with a mix of black, white, khaki and a bright pink vest two sizes to small. Nevermind the man was creepy as heck as he tried to look femininely sexy. "Oh, blast it! I wish I could wear both at once!"She exclaimed I shook my head.<p>

I was looking through dresses a little bit more mature and for a woman instead of a 13 year old girl. "Goodness!"Exclaimed the man as he started to wave a finger in the air at Lizzie "Please, take all the time you like!"He announced. "Oh, that one is cute too!"shouted Lizzie and Maylene who was running around gathering the dresses for Lizzie shot over past me almost knocking me into the rack of dresses.

I decided that it was more dangerous so I left the tent and knocked into someone, "Forgive me, My lady"Exclaimed Sebastian, I let out a sigh of relif my hand reaching out to grasp his shoulder, I had been dodging Sir Derek Grey, He was the man Daemon had said was obsessed with me, of course I wouldn't had believed Daemon if it wasn't for the mans reaction to me, dang sure not Daemon like I thought.

And I thought Ciel was the only one with fangirls, "It is alright Sebastian"I said as I pulled away from the butler, He nodded "I am going to check on the boat, Would you like to join me?"He asked my heart fluttered, I nodded. As we got closer to the boat I could see Bard and Finian preparing the other boat that was more plain than the one that Ciel and Lizzie where going to travel in, It still amazed me how strong Finian is.

"Do you not like Sir Grey?"Sebastian asked pulling out a notebook taking down notes, I leaned closer to him and looked around wondering where the little bugger was " He is everything I do not like..."I stated crossly, Sebastian paused "Should I get rid of him then?"He asked I looked up at him, His red eyes molding into mine, Then I realized that..."Oh no, Where is he!"I shouted looking around for the stalker!

Sebastian chuckled "He is on the other side of the river, My lady"He said "You tricked me!"I shouted pointing at him, "Ugh, Here I thought he was going to sneak up at any moment"I said "Oi! Sebastian, We are done!"exclaimed Bard as he came towards me and Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth is done as well"Said Maylene as she ran up to us only tripping once "Neveah...What are you doing here?"Bard asked I narrowed my eyes at him "Sir Grey had business to take care off, and I bore easily"I stated Bard rolled his eyes "You're dodging him, You know he won't look over here because of us."He said pointing at me, His cigarette bobbing up and down as he talked.

My mouth opened and closed, Then the clapping started, Greatfully I watched as Ciel and Lizzie walked down, and I heard Ciel fangirls sigh " He is so wonderful". Ciel helpped Lizzie into the boat and I smiled, I wished that I could have someone with such good manners. Bard sat back up and frowned "Sebastian, what the devil are they doing? This isn't a circus!"

Sebastian flipped his notebook without looking up he answered "I imagine they're trying to find fault with our young master, He had quite a few social enemies" My eyes narrowed at the crowd how dare they. "Enemies?"Finian asked Maylene added her usual "Yes?"

"For one thing, There are many who'd stand to gain from those two breaking o their engagement." My head snapped up "Breaking it off!"We said at the same time. Would Ciel or even lizzie break off there engagement? I then realized that we where circling Sebastian who looked away from his notebook "I ask that you three behave yourselves, and not get any ideas, You as well Neveah"He stated I shivered "Yes sir."

Sebastian got into the boat, and Maylene's hands clenched "They mustn't break it off, no! Elizabeth is the only one for him!"Maylene said urgently "We have to help him!"added Finian, they all where looking at Bard and me, I watched as Bard paused and then agreed!

"Right, let's do this! You two understand our job,right?" Then they looked at me and I gulped "But Sebastian said.." Bard interrupted me "Do you always listen to what Sebastain says?"He asked me, "no.."I said, I watched as Ciel rolled his eyes as Lizzie blabbered on...I couldn't see him break off the engagement when Lizzie is perfect for him.

"Do what you need to do."I said assureing them, I turned to see Sir Grey heading over to me, I gasped as I ran away and hopping onto Lau's carriage that was moving , I tapped on the door. It opened and I slid in, Watching as Sir Grey looked around confused. I let out a sigh "Thank you Lau"I said Lau's smiled "Anytime...Do you wish to dodge Sir Grey?"He asked I nodded "Very well, Kitten get her ready."

I gulped as Ran-Mao Moved in closer, A wicked gleam in the usually cold golden eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

I glared at Lau as he held his dragon pipe in one hand and an arm over Ran-Mao " A momentary peace is an elusory fruit that, once gone, can never be regained. " He took a deep breath and blew out the smoke that floated in my face I coughed waving my hand that thankfully was still covered by gloves solid black gloves that went to my elbows, and I had bells on my wrist so I heard a _gingle, gingle, gingle_ everytime I moved.

"Ciel Phantomhive...Your die has already been cast." my head fell to the side...Why does he sound so intellectual "Now, Where will you place your bets?"He asked standing up, Ran-Mao took my arm and we walked out of the carriage

"All right, We've got 6 to 1 odds on Elizabeth finding what she seeks, and 4 to 1 odds on not finding it!"Lau shouted drawling the crowd closer, Ran-Mao poked my arm and pointed to the other side, sighing I hopped up on the side of the carriage and onto the top of the sign that read Lady Elizabeth cap, with a figure that looked like a unicorn not a stag.

I was dressed in almost the something as Ran-Mao except my skirt was long with slits up the sides, I was wearing bells on my ankles and wrist without the tights she had on, But I was luckily had flats on, I didn't have any sleeves but I did have my long black gloves, My hair was pulled into two buns on the top of my head my makeup was drastically changed.

I was wearing heavy black eyeliner with blue, my lips where a dark red, "Place your bets, Ladies and Gentlemen!"Lau announced waving his arms, I struck the pose my arms coming up above my head, my head turned to the side, and my body moving slightly to the opposite side showing off my legs in the long slit.

"Bet."ordered Ran-Mao, Suddenly all of the men watching the boat with Ciel and Lizzie raced foreward, "Be a man and put all your money on the long shot!"Lau said I fought a snort, Of course he wanted them to do that, Its less likely they would win!

"We've got 108 to 1 on dissolving the engagement! Roll up and place your bets!"Lau said I kept my pose and I noticed none of the men nor the women notcied that it was me, I started to panic as Sir Grey in his brown clothes, brown hat, and all over boringness looked around for me.

"Want to place a bet!"Lau called out to him, I froze as his eyes went from Lau, to me, to Ran-Mao and then back to Lau "I do not bet"He stated walking away still search for me.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Sebastian went to place the food on the table when he heard Lau, He turned to look over and almost dropped the food, Neveah hands up and crossed, Her head turned as if in a innocents, Her body cocked to the side, Her pale, long shapely legs standing out from the dark fabric.<p>

Lizzie asking "What's today's lunch, Sebastian?" Snapped Sebastian out of him checking out Neveah.

* * *

><p>"Now things are getting intresting!" Lau said still passing out ticketsm "The Butler makes a unbelievable mistake."I try to still look impassive as Ran-Mao, But I couldn't help but wonder why Sebastian would make a mistake...live food it sounded more like something Maylene, Finian, and Bare would do. I knelt down the flap of the dress hiding my private area, and I moved my hands down face and then I crossed my arms on my chest, They men started up again, Acttualy it was a great ego boost.<p>

"The odds of their engagement dissolving are now just 60 to 1! Is their passion plummeting along with it!" Lau shouted I smirked as Sebastian came out of the bushes with a beautiful dish, "Awh"I whispered as everyone started to clap, "Thank you! Thank you!" Lau cheered "The young ladies are delighted! Come, Ladies and gents, place yourbets!"Lau cheered.

Than came dessert, I moved my position to better see, Sebastian smiled at Ciel, When you got over the creepiness he actually had a nice smile. I watched as they went down the river and out of sight, Soon the clouds came and then it started to pour, Me and Ran-Mao got off of the top of the carriage. I didn't move to get away from the rain, A little rain never hurt anyone but a stalker did...

"The clouds grow menacing." I nodded as I watched people run around taking down the tents as such, I didn't know why they didn't just stay underneath the tents until the rain stopped, Ran-Mao held her hand out it catching the rain in between her fingers. I sighed letting the rain wash away my cares "It looks as though Elizabeth won't find what she seeks, and their future together is bleak."

I snorted there odds are better than that! " The current odds are..." Lau paused as Ran-Mao took the chalk and placed a 3 that said the White deer would be found "Well, Ran-Mao,Aren't _you_ bold today!" She placed the chalk down and walked over to Lau "You still think they'll find it?"He asked her, I couldn't say that I believed in them finding some legend.

She laid her head in his lapp as he sat in the chair part of the carraige still outside in the rain "Still...I do love an exciting game." He got down "Shall we see if the young couple are doing alright?"He asked Ran-Mao and me I nodded, "Do you think that they would spilt, Lau?"I asked him looking up at the strange Chinese man that I trusted.

"Hard to say Neveah, Love is like catching the wind"He explained crypticly, I rolled my eyes and smiled, My face dropped and I tucked and arm under Lau's other and laid my head on his shoulder as Sir Grey came into view "Sir!"He called out Lau stopped and looked over at my stalker.

"Have you seen Lady Neveah Phantomhive?"He asked rubbing his arms again the coldish rain, My eyes narrowed on him. "No, I have not"Lau said walking off taking Ran-Mao and I away from my stalker. I was scared into not moving from Lau's arm.

My eye widened as I saw a burry figures of Sebastain and Ciel who was holding onto Lizzies shoulders the closer I got the more I could hear Ciel "We can look for it again any time we like"Ciel told her, my head fell on Lau's shoulder, Awh now that was sweet for him to say, Lizzie was just as stubborn as him.

And then it was ruined "We can just hire people, and offer a reward"He assured Lizzie, I sighed "so.." "Ciel" I heard Lizzie say sadly, It pulled at my heart to see her duck her head, Her hand reach out "You...You idoit!"She yelled slapping his hand away, I stumbled at the shock of Lizzie actualy getting angry " Elizabeth?"Ciel asked.

"That wouldn't mean anything. You don't understand how I feel at all!"She said "Forget it!"She shouted running off "Elizabeth!"Ciel called out, Lau with me and Ran-Mao on either side stood there "Aw, You made her angry with you. I wonder if that ends it?" Lau said alerting Ciel and Sebastian to our presence "Lau!"Ciel said surprised truning around Lau nods, I blush as Ciel seems to not recognize me. "I bet on you finding it. I wish you wouldn't disappoint me." Lau complained "Why should I care what _you_ want?"Ciel stated.

Sebastian's eyes never left mine and I felt very embarrassed now "'A gentleman is charged with pleasing his lady',Eh?" Lau shrugged "Being an english nobleman is such a bother.", "I was born one. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." Ciel said I frowned as I pulled away from Lau a little "Oh?"

But... I was born into a disgraced family. My duty is..." Ciel was rubbing the Phantomhive family ring that sat in his tumb, There was a breif pause before Lau raised a hand "Well, then! I've finished collecting my money, so I'll just push off!" Lau stated I looked up at him as Ciel turned to Sebastian "We're going to bring Elizabeth home, Sebastian."

I looked away from Lau who was truning to leave to see Finian running towards us "Sebastain!"He yelled, I paled "What isit?"Sebastian asked Finian panted and I moved over to Ciel side, Finian pointed behind him "Lady Elizabeth is in trouble."He yelled my heart stopped.

* * *

><p>The floodgate was leaking as we ran up to Maylene who was yelling at Bard for pulling the rope that was keeping Lizzies boat from moving to far out , But it was already taught as the water ran fearcly bobbing Lizzies boat around. "Elizabeth!"Shouted Ciel, "Neveah!"Bard asked I nodded "Its me, Stop staring"I said as I watched Lizzie try to stand but get knocked back into the boat.<p>

"Don't move!" I shouted as Ciel yelled "Look out! Don't take your hands off the boat!" She stood up saying something about that dang deer, "Elizabeth...Why..?"Ciel asked mostly to himself seanse she couldn't really hear him that far away, Using her stomach Lizzie reached out, "Stop Lizzie!"I yelled but my voice wouldn't carry. She was trying to untie the boat! "What shall we do, Young master?"Sebastian asked Ciel.

I could feel Ran-Maos hand on my shoulder as I watched Lizzie like a hawk "She's certainty not safe like that, Look" Lau said walking foreword past Ran-Mao who kept a hand on my shoulder, and pointing to the Floodgate that was leaking. My eyeswidened I knew it was leaking but not this bad! "It's an old-fashioned floodgate, We'd planned to begin rebuilding it next month"Sebastian said "But...It's already leaking" I said " Yes and when it bursts, The water it's barely holding back now will wash upstream, and this whole area will be swamped"Lau explained.

I frowned but kept silent, What would a bunch of yelling do? "Sebastian."Ciel said Sebastian looked down at Ciel who reached out to touch his covered eye "This is an order...Stop the flood!"He said as he looked up "And I may leave Lady Elizabeth?" He asked "Don't make me repeat myself." He stated pulling off his coat and throwing it aside "I'll Protect Elizabeth, Thats my duty!" I tried to take a step forward but Lau and Ran-Mao pulled me back, I couldn't let Ciel get killed! Sebastian laid a hand on his chest "Yes, My lord" He said and then he dissapeared.

Ciel stepped closer to the edge and I grabbed his arm "Be careful"I said letting go of him, So he could get into the water, Lau and Ran-Mao pulled me into the bushes "Climb up this tree Neveah"Lau said I nodded letting Lau lift me into the tree, I climbed up as far as I could until I could see the river and the other floodgate with a black spot on it, "Sebastian?"I asked as I watched the spot twitch and then the flood gate busted apart and a wave started to quickly move "The New Floodgate is Busted!"I yelled down to the others.

Ciel had his hand on the boat when the wave it him "Ciel!"I yelled standing up on the branch and leaning over the edge. Sebastian dived into the water and came up with both Ciel and Lizzie, I shrieked as I almost fell, I gripped the limb and started to move down the tree, He laid them down on the ground, I stayed beside Ciel and Lizzie as Sebastian started to get the others to knock down trees and build up rocks.

Soon the river started to move in a different way and then the sun came out...

* * *

><p>I hovered over Ciel who was starting to come too "Young master."Sebastian said shaking him a litttle "Ciel?"I asked him as he opened his eyes "Are you awake, Young master?"Sebastian asked I snapped my head to look up at the butler "Of course he is Sebastian."I snapped as Lau laughed, I was pushed out of the way as Lizzie tackled Ciel onto the ground, I cover my mouth to muffle my laugh"Ciel I'm so sorry!" Lizzie shouted.<p>

"Hurrah hurrah hurrah!"Exclaimed Bard, Finian, and Maylene, I grinned as I leaned back and stood up " Elizabeth." Ciel said breaking off Lizzie who looked up at Ciel "I'm glad you're all right." Ciel said his hand on her cheek, I moved over to Lau who watched carefully "I think you better pay up Lau."I said as Sebastian spoke "And I 'm glad that you're alright, young master."

Ciel snapped up and grabbed Sebastians coat, I blinked surprised at Ciel "Sebastain, Why did you open the gate!"He stated "I ordered you to stop the flood!", I watched as Sebastian smiled "And I followed your order."He answered him "What!"Ciel asked "I doubt it will flood here now... or ever again." I smiled "in order to restore the proper flow of the river, it was necessary to release the dammed- up water. I guided the current with a bit of help from everyone there, and had the river's shape altered. To its safest form, its rightful form" My eyebrow rose, Now that I think about it...it just looked like they where knocking down trees and rocks.

"Rightful form?"Ciel asked "Yes. Now its the way it was several thousand years ago, When the white stags were here.."Sebastian said He sounded like he was there...I narrowed my eyes as I turned to look at Bard who was staring at me "Yes?"I asked him. "You look... interesting Neveah"Bard said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes "I had to do this to doge that stupid suitor."I huffed blowing a loose strand of my hair out of my face.

Bard chuckled, "...It's right up that hill."Sebastian said as everyone moved, Ciel and Lizzie running up the hill. I frowned "Don't you want to see the white stag Lady Neveah?"Sebastian asked me I looked up at the butler, I reached up and moved a strand of his hair out of his face "Its really here?"I asked him, He held out his hand and I took it, We moved up the hill his hand was warm again mine and there was a stark contrast, a difference between our gloves.

When we reached the top of the hill the others where already starring at the bottom of the hill. My eyes widened in the ground with white stone, the shape was a white stag "It's a hill figure."Sebastian said looking down at the stag as well. "Hill figure?"Bard asked I was wondering that too.

"An Ancient geoglyph cut into the chalky rock of a hill,The torrent earlier washed away the surface of the hill and revealed the hidden art." Sebastian explained How many years did it take for them to do this? "So this is the truth behind the legend?"Ciel asked "This is amazing, Sebastian." Lizzie exclaimed turning around to give him a bright smile "A Phantonhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth..." I jumped clinging to Sebastian as Tanaka started to talk ,interrupting him " The flowing river never stops, and yet the water never stays the it is man and all his dwelling places." He said apparently I wasn't the only one to be surprised Sebastian place a hand on his heart and the others look shocked and scared "Tanaka!"We shouted "Where have you been all this time!"Maylene asked "D..Don't tell me..."Bard stuttered.

"In there?"Finian asked I looked up at Sebastian who looked over at the same spot, I fallowed his gaze and saw a large basket was open, "T..Tanaka fit in there?"I stuttered looking from the old man to the basket. "With no one tending it, The glyph must have eventually weathered and been forgotten"My grasp on Sebastian's arm tightened "But thank goodness...Thank goodness you found the white stag, Ciel."Lizzie added to Tanaka's speech.

"You were the one looking for it."Ciel said Lizzie smiled, I leaned my head on Sebastian and sighed "Say, Ciel, Are you having fun?"She asked "I had fun, Because I got to spend the day frivolling with you, you see, You're always running off somewhere for 'work'. And each time you come back, you look upset, so that's why..." I took in a deep breath and I relaxed against Sebastian's shoulder my eyes closing "They say people who see the white stag are filled with happiness their whole lives long."

"Lizzie."my eyes opened hearing Ciel call her by her nickname, He use to call her that before the fire but...I am glad he is doing it now "You finally called me this sight, Ciel."Lizzie said I turned my head only to see Lau crying and Ran- Mao stodic as usual "Congratulations! congratulations! Congratulations!" Lau repeated "Thank you!"He cried,I thought at first that he was happy for Ciel but then I saw the bag overfilling with money.

Laughing soundlessly I leaned closer to Sebastian who looked down at me "Are you comfortable Lady Neveah?" I smiled up at Sebastian "Very."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the reivews! <strong>_

_**I love them very much!**_


End file.
